Traditionally, watches can recharge their battery in two ways. First, rechargeable watches either use physical pins or contact pads to connect from the wristwatch to the charger cable. The physical pins typically lock a coupling between a watch and its charger to connect in a single static position. Traditional charging pins are limiting due to the exact alignment and dexterity needed to join the watch to the charger. Alternatively, a wireless charging method is used to inductively charge a watch using one of several industry standards. Yet, wireless charging requires longer charging periods, which can be too much time for practicality, and generate significant heat to fully charge. While having pins is optimal over wireless for speed, traditionally on other products, the “pinned” embodiment locks you into a very limited set of static positions in which the charger can mate to the watch.